


Карусель, карусель, кто успел, тот и съел

by welmine



Series: пост-апок [1]
Category: SLOVO, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Gen, броманс - Freeform, пост-апокалипсис, роад-стори
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine
Summary: Ваню достало жрать голубей.
Series: пост-апок [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817389
Kudos: 4





	Карусель, карусель, кто успел, тот и съел

Макс остановил тачку на парковке заброшенной «Карусели». Быстро оглядел окрестности — мутантов не было.  
— Да, выходи. Я на месте останусь.  
Ванька кивнул резко, распахнул дверь и вывалился наружу. Конечности онемели, но двигать надо было быстро — продукты у них закончились еще на развалинах Старой Ладоги, перебиваться приходилось с сухого роллтона на голубей, которые расплодились за последние полтора года в кошмарных масштабах. В том, что в «Карусели» найдутся хотя бы консервы, Ваня сомневался очень сильно. Но Макс сказал — надо чекнуть, и Ваня пошел чекать. Возражать Максу в таких вопросах он перестал тоже в Старой Ладоге, когда проебал мутантов, и Макс отстрелял половину из них, а потом ему едва не откусили голень.  
На парковке завывал ветер, гремел железными листами — кажется, бывшими кусками крыши. Ваня передернул плечами и быстрее зашагал к входу. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, насколько, блядь, было теперь неуютно в родных когда-то местах.  
«Карусель» была разъебана просто в хламину. Опрокинутые стеллажи, распотрошенные коробки мюслей, лужи воды. По стенам ползла плесень, воняло просто нещадно — видимо, магазин держался до последнего, если бы его разнесли сразу, как только миру пришел Пиздец, то все успело бы выветриться и засохнуть.  
Да и картонные пачки бы так просто тут не валялись. Их бы просто сожрали. Бумагу желудок переваривает отлично.  
Неподалеку раздался странный звук.  
Ваня дернулся, проверил — монтировка на месте. Медленно двинулся в ту сторону. Завернул за холодильник и увидел.  
— Димон?!  
Дима сидел, завалившись на останки овощных ящиков, и смачно жевал свердловскую булку.   
Ваня перехватил монтировку поудобнее. Никогда не знаешь, кто из твоих друзей мутировал, а кто нет.  
— Здорово, Вань, — кивнул Дима и продолжил жрать. Как будто и не творился вокруг ад кромешный. Некоторые вещи оставались неизменными.

*

— Максончик, — торжественно заявил Ваня, запрыгнув обратно в тачку. — Максончик, у меня для тебя две ахуитительных новости.  
— Да не пизди, — восторженно ахнул Макс. Он аж пересадил на соседнее сиденье своего мини-пига, которого до того расслабленно чухал, и вылез из тачки — что делал вообще крайне редко, только поссать и пострелять. Спал он тоже в ней. Трахался тоже. Да, Ваня знал. — Дмитрий Валерьевич собственной персоной!  
Дима, заросший бородой, Макса был то ли рад видеть, то ли не очень — на объятия его ответил осторожно, но улыбался во всю.  
— Пиздец я рад, что вы не сдохли. Я так и думал, что не сдохли. Но все равно рад.  
— Вторая ахуитительная новость, — влез Ваня, — в том, что я нашел нам еды.  
Дима поставил на капот мешок.  
— Сушеная вобла, тащу ее от залива.  
— А в «Карусели» что, не было нихуя?  
— Плесневелая булка была, — ответил Ваня. — Хочешь? Дима вот уже поел и до сих пор живой, смотри-ка.  
— Возьмете с собой, — сказал Дима без толики вопроса в интонации и завалился на заднее сиденье. Взял на руки мини-пига. Задумчиво потрепал между ушей.  
Ваня вытащил из пакета сразу три воблотушки и вгрызся. Это Макс мог отвести тачку от Байкала до Балтики на чистой ярости и энтузиазме, а Ваню жрать голубей достало. Диму он, конечно, рад был видеть очень, но жратву — ещё больше.

*

Всю дорогу до останков КАДа Дима блевал. Сперва он еще требовал остановиться, но когда во время экстренного стопа на поблёв где-то неподалеку от Рыбацкого на них вылезло трое мутантов — самой высокой степени, не только с клыками, но и с шипастыми щупальцами — Макс выходить из тачки ему запретил.   
— В окно блюй. Можешь в салон, — мрачно сказал он.  
— На меня не можешь, — добавил Ваня.  
— На Мейбл, кстати, тоже.  
— Мейбл?  
— А ты думаешь, у нее нет имени?  
— Ты про тачку?  
— Ванечка, — сказал Макс с деланным возмущением, — забери Мейбл от этого чурбана. Он недостоин того, чтобы она так нежно ему хрюкала.  
Ваня, которого и Димина блевота, и их с Максом перепалки заебали уже по самое не могу, на это реагировать не стал.

*

Вечером они остановились на базе. Там было безлюдно почти всегда — только пару раз Ваня с Максом натыкались на беженцев, те всегда были мрачны, покусаны и целеустремленны, и смотрели с ненавистью на них, долбоебов, — оказалось пусто и на этот раз.  
Макс закинул сушеную воблу в здоровенный пиратский сундук, лихо оглядел мрачного Ваню, помятого бледного Диму и довольную жизнью Мейбл.  
— Ну что, друзья. Нам нужно отметить воссоединение.  
— Устроишь нам ужин при свечах? Учти, — добавил Ваня, — я не готов к продолжению свидания. Особенно втроем.  
— Я тоже не готов, — пробормотал Дима и боком двинулся к двери.  
Макс их проигнорировал. У него была своя волна.  
— Укулеле или гитары у нас нет, конечно, но знаете, что я нашел в этом доме сегодня?  
— Порази меня, — предложил Ваня.  
Макс достал варган.  
— В пизду иди, — предложил Дима.  
— И я рад тебя видеть, — растроганно ответил Макс. — Ну что, я задаю ритм, вы поете «Отброса»?


End file.
